Feliz Cumpleaños sora
by Yazawa Maki-san
Summary: SoraPile por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Soramaru Dedicado a DaniiiielaZ


**Hola, estoy viva, este es un OS por sora, no es mi waifu pero de igual manera me gusta mucho xD**

 **se lo dedico a mi amiga DaniiiielaZ espero que te guste.**

.

.

¿A que no adivinan quien está de cumpleaños hoy 26 de Diciembre? ¡Si! ¡Yo, Sora! Vamos alégrense ustedes también.

Cómo toda persona normal tengo esa personilla especial, lo triste es que ella aún lo no sabe. Lo sé suena estúpido. Ella es mi novia, pero 'Ella' no lo sabe, divertido ¿No?

Ella, la 'ella' de quién es hablo es la linda Eriko Hori, Mi Pile-sama, mi Pairu, mi Pai-chan, mi cielo, mi rio, mi suelo, mi cama, mi anime, ella es todo lo que amo. Pero Pile no lo sabe, y es muy frustrante.

La conocí gracias a Love Live, ella era la Maki de mi Nico. Si, era. Porque el proyecto ya llegó a su fin lamentablemente en marzo que pasó. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ver a las chicas. Es más. Hace una semana hicimos una junta, pero lamentablemente Kussun, Nan-chan y Shikako no pudieron asistir. Pero si asistió Pile y fue muy divertido estar con ella. Y ver esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

Bueno volviendo al tema de mi cumpleaños. Estoy completamente sola, por desgracia mi familia vive lejos y no han podido venir, y yo no pude ir a pasar navidad con ellos por temas laborales. Así que aquí estoy en el supermercado. Fui al centro a comprar películas que me mandaran al suelo la autoestima, así que ahora estoy comprando una vela, un pequeño pastel para mí y helado, mucho helado, a pesar de que sea invierno aquí. No pude organizar nada con las chicas ya que todas dijeron que estarían muy ocupadas por ser un día lunes ¡Qué triste! Y yo justo tuve el día libre.

Mientras caminaba a casa revisaba mi Twitter en mi celular, tenía muchos saludos por parte de fans, pero ninguno de las chicas. ¿No se pueden tomar 3 minutos en escribir un simple 'Feliz cumpleaños Soramaru'?

–¡Aaaaah! ¡Qué penosa mi vida! –Exclamaba mientras guardaba mi celular en mi abrigo haciendo un puchero–.

En fin, trate de dar lo menos posible de pena en la entrada de mi apartamento cuando saludaba al guardia y tomaba el ascensor junto a mi anciana vecina y su ruidoso perro que no dejaba de ladrar. Gracias a Kami-sama salí de ahí dejando de escuchar a ese animal que creo que me ha dejado sin tímpanos. Así que rápidamente introduje la llave en la puerta abriéndola y entre, sin girarme, apoyé mi frente en la puerta golpeándome un par de veces en ella mientras me lamentaba de mi horrible día de cumpleaños número 27.

–Si sigues golpeando tu frente con la puerta la vas a romper y quedarás más idiota de lo que eres –¡Esa voz!–.

–¿Mimorin? –me giré y era ella con los brazos cruzados mirándome con burla–.

De repente las luces se encendieron y aparecieron 7 chicas restantes que no esperaba ver hoy y gritaron 'Sorpresa'.

–¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntaba sorprendida dejando caer las bolsas que tenía en mano, incluido el pastel que se desparramo por toda la entrada– ¡Diablos!

–Que lastima, no te detuve a tiempo de tus cabezazos hacia la puerta y te volviste más idiota. Chicas no me culpen, yo sólo quería disfrutar el momento, pero creo que cometí un grave error–decía Mimorin muy melodramática–.

–¡Tu maldita rata! –corrí hacia ella dispuesta para aplastarla pero cuando ya estaba por llegar a ella se corrió y puso su pie en mi camino ocasionando que callera de lleno al piso ¡Mi cara!–.

–Feliz cumpleaños Soramaru –me dijo cruzándose de brazos sin despegar esa estúpida sonrisa burlona en su rostro, miré a mi alrededor y todas las chicas estaban mirándome mientras se reían, incluyéndola a ella–.

–Uno dos tres… –daba la cuenta Emitsun y de repente apareció ella de la nada con un gran pastel en sus manos con 27 velas prendidas, gracias amorcito por recalcar que cada día envejezco más–.

Empezaron a cantar el típico cumpleaños feliz en inglés, mis amigas se creen gringas. Soplé las velitas como toda mujer madura pidiendo tres deseos: Ella, ella y ella.

Al soplar las velas Pile se fue a la cocina diciendo que dejaría el pastel en la nevera para que lo comamos más tarde, y todas comenzaron a darme abrazos y a felicitarme.

–Felicidades Soramaru-chan, trataremos de hacer este tu mejor cumpleaños –me dijo la angelita de Rippi–.

–Gracias Rippi, no esperaba todo esto –me sonrió y luego de eso vino el abrazo de Kussun–.

–Soramaru, feliz cumpleaños, perdón por meternos sin tu permiso a tu casa –me sonrió separándose de mi– Pile fue la de la idea –dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo logrando sonrojarme–.

–G..gracias.

–Nee Sora –me decía Nanjou abrazándome– Te estás poniéndote cada año más vieja.

–No quiero escuchar eso de ti –le pegué una palmada en su espalda y se separó de mi–.

Y así siguieron los abrazos, solo faltaba Pile que aún no volvía de la cocina y Mimorin quien se acercaba a mí con esa estúpida sonrisa traviesa.

–¡Sora! ¡Amiga de mi alma! –exclamo apretándome, si ¡Aprontándome con sus brazos!–.

–Déjame respirar maldita idiota–le rogaba mientras trataba de alejarla de mí pero cada vez me apretaba más a ella–.

–Pero si yo sólo estoy felicitando a mi mejor amiga en su cumpleaños –decía muy inocente–.

–¡Aléjate de mí maldita sabandija! –la empuje separándola al fin de mí y se fue a esconder detrás de Ucchi mientras reía– Por dios, no sé qué hare contigo.

–Admite que me amas.

–¡Jamás de los jamases! –le lance un cojín que por desgracia esquivo–.

Y ahí venía ella, hacía mí con esa sonrisa. Por favor que alguien me avise si me pongo a babear.

–Soramaru, feliz cumpleaños. Todas trataremos de que sea el mejor –me decía aun sin abrazarme, creo que debería ponerme un papel en la cabeza que diga '¡Pile abrazame!' Porque simplemente se alejó de ahí sin decir nada más ni tocarme–.

Nos pusimos a conversar entre todas, y llegó el momento de abrir los regalos.

–Soramaru, no sabía que talla de ropa eras… ¡Pero si no te queda podemos ir a cambiarlo!–exclamaba Ucchi nerviosa, abrí el regalo y era una linda polera con el estampado de una fotografía NicoMaki–.

–¡Me ha encantado! No es necesario que vayas a cambiarla, yo haré que entre –le dije corriendo a mi habitación a ponerme la camiseta que gracias a dios me quedó bien–.

Recibí muchos regalos, unos muy comunes y otros muy extravagantes. Pile me ha regalado una figura de Asuka, justo en el corazón Otaku.

–¡Yo tengo otro regalo! –exclamó Mimorin desapareciendo a consecuencia escupí la cerveza que estaba bebiendo–.

–No ahora por favor –puse la misma cara del meme y sin darme cuenta vi la luz de un flash y rápidamente me giré donde Shikako–.

–Ups, me descubrió, es que fue muy graciosa tu cara Sora –escondió su celular en mi espalda, yo sólo hice un puchero y le lance un cojín, benditos cojines–.

–Aquí tienes Sora, feliz cumpleaños –recibí el objeto con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos me encontré una caja común y corriente. Suspiré tranquila, parecía una caja de chocolates, sonreí amablemente y abrí la caja, grabe error –Es para que te diviertas en las noches solitarias –dijo riendo, era un… ¡No lo diré! ¡Saquen sus propias conclusiones! –.

–Eres una maldita hija de…

–Sora, no digas groserías me costó encontrarlo en color rojo. Además te lo regalo con muuuuucho cariño.

–Voy a ignorarte desde ahora –cerré la baja y la deje a un lado–.

La velada con mis amigas siguió y el alcohol se hizo presente ya en todas nosotras, no estábamos ebrias, pero si con alguna que otra falta de sentido. Las chicas comenzaron a sacarse fotos con el maldito consolador rojo que me regalo Mimorin. La verdad el momento fue muy gracioso, hasta yo me saqué una foto esa cosa. Hasta que Kussun propuso hacer Karaoke con las canciones de Love Live, cantamos todas juntas como si estuviéramos en un concierto. Hasta que Ucchi propuso cantar con Duetos. Comenzaron Por Anemone Heart, luego siguió Garasu no Hanazono. Beat in Angel, Hasta que llegó el turno del NicoMaki Zurui Yo Magnetic Today.

Teníamos parte de la coreografía aprendida gracias a los Lives, pero en muchas partes sólo debíamos animar al público. Así que nos pusimos a ver los típicos videos que hacen los Fans de las coreografías, todo iba bien hasta que se besan! Me sonroje al instante y vi de reojo a Pile quién tenía sólo un pequeño sonrojo, sus mejillas rosadas no cambiaron mucho.

–Deben hacerlo tal cual el video, con beso y todo –dijo Kussun y todas la apoyaron asintiendo–.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo simplemente Pile… BESARÉ A PILE GENTE! –.

–¿Estás segura? –le pregunté insegura–.

–Claro, ¿Por qué no? –dijo guiñándome un ojo, y se acercó a mi oído– Sólo es una broma, si les decimos que no no dejaran de insistir, sólo te daré un abrazo –me susurró decepcionándome NO BESARÉ A PILE GENTE, ARRIBA LA MANO QUIÉN TENGA MALA SUERTE EN EL AMOR–.

Antes de que pusieran la canción agarre mi botella de cerveza bebiendo el contenido de una, creo que esto me movió el cerebro porque tuve que quedarme unos segundos de pie sin hacer nada más que tratar de dejar los pies sobre la tierra. Cuando me compuse me puse al lado de Pile y la canción comenzó a sonar, empezamos a bailar con movimientos torpes ya que ambas hemos bebido hoy.

Llegó la parte donde los fans se dan en beso actuando como el bendito NicoMaki, yo estiré mi brazo como las Nico de los videos lo hacen y Pile me agarró fuertemente la mano jalándome a ella. Ocurrió algo que yo no esperaba. Pile si está haciendo la coreo tal cual la hacen los fans. Ella junto sus labios con los míos dejándome pasmada. Se separó y yo me quedé mirándola como idiota hasta que sentí un cojín chocar con mi cara para arruinar el momento.

–¡Sora tu parte! –gritó Mimorin poniéndome los pies sobre la tierra. Volví en mí y seguí cantando junto a Pile–.

La canción termino y todas nos felicitaban por el beso, pero en mi garganta había algo que quería salir, y no, no era vómito, en un moviendo repentino me arrodille frente a Pile quién estaba dándome la espalda hablando con Kussun y Nan-chan quienes la felicitaban, agarré una botella de cerveza llena y como sé que ella la ama la alce como si de un aniño se tratara.

–¡PILE CASATE CONMIGO! –no sé si fue el alcohol o yo quién dijo eso, sólo sé que luego de gritar eso todas gritaron '¡¿Ehhhh?!' incluyéndome. Pile se giró hacia mí con un evidente sonrojo en la cara–.

–Etto… ¿Sora? –pregunto algo incomoda. Lo arruine–.

–¡¿Qué mierda hice?! –dije poniéndome de pie rápidamente –¡MALDITO ALCOHOL! –grite a los cuatro vientos y corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación–.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada? No losé, pero si las chicas pasaron de una despedirse de mí, menos ella, la entiendo. Lo arruiné, arruiné mi fiesta de cumpleaños y la celebración de las chicas que lo estaban pasando bien, y más que nada arruiné la poca amistad que tenía con Pile.

–¿Sora? –sentí la voz de ella oh no–.

–No estoy –dije tapándome la cara con las frazadas, sentí un peso extra en la cama, me destapé sólo los ojos y vi que Pile estaba acostada a mi lado mirando hacia el cielo–.

–Sora ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –pregunto soltando un suspiro sin mirarme–.

–¡Yo.. Pile! –trate de decir algo pero sólo de mi boca salió eso, Kami-sama yo pensé que estabas de mi lado–.

–Porque yo si quiero casarme contigo –se giró hacia mi abrazándome yo quedé plasmada ¿Hablará enserio? –.

–¿Qué? ¡Piñizca mis mejillas por favor! –me levante separándola de mí, ella sólo me miro y se río de mí, yo sabía que ella bromeaba–.

–Sora, antes de casarme contigo… Quiero ser tu novia –dijo sonriendo, y ahora sí que estaba sonrojada señores! Ella era Maki definitivamente–.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –exclame llevando mis manos a mis mejillas sorprendida– Gracias Dios, yo sabía que tú eras de los míos –dije juntando mis manos mirando el cielo–.

–Ven aquí tonta –me dijo y me abrazó ¿en qué momento se puso de pie y a mi lado? –.

–Gracias Pile –dije correspondiendo el abrazo dejando la tontera de lado por el momento–.

–No hay nada que agradecer Soramaru –me dijo con voz suave depositando un beso en mi mejilla– Entonces…

–¿Entonces…? –pregunte confundida separándonos levemente–.

–¿Entonces somos novias? –preguntó–.

–¡Esto se debe preguntar como corresponde! ¡Espérame un momento amor de mi vida! –le dije dándole un beso pequeño en sus labios y fui por la botella de cerveza con la cual le había pedido anteriormente matrimonio y volví con ella, se había sentado en mi cama, me arrodille igual que anteriormente alzando la botella de cerveza– ¡Pile!

–¡Sora! –Imitó mi tono de voz–.

–¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA PARA DESPUES CASARNOS , TENER HIJOS, NUESTRO HOGAR Y TAL VEZ UN PERRO?! –le dije, bueno, más bien le grite–.

–¿Qué tipo de pedida de noviazgo, matrimonio, hijos, casa y perro fue esa? –me miró confundida, yo sólo me encogí de hombros– Pero… ¡SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA PARA DESPUES CASARNOS, TENER HIJOS, UN HOGAR Y MUCHOS PERROS! –y se lanzó a mis brazos–.,

–¿Qué tipo de aceptación fue esa? –le pregunte riendo rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos–.

–Una muy cómica como tu pedida de todo –me respondió y simplemente nos separamos levemente para sellar nuestras propuestas con un beso, un suave y rico beso– Feliz cumpleaños Sora –me susurró sobre mis labios para volverlos a unir–.

Kami-sama: Perdón por haber pensado que te has ido de mi lado por un momento, prometo sacrificar a Mimorin como muestra de agradecimiento.

Atte: Soramaru.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí nos veremos pronto.**

 **AAAh casi lo olvido!**

 **Feliz cumpleaños LoveNozoEli te quiero muchisimo!**


End file.
